1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of conveying technology, in particular to a drive for conveyor means or for conveyed objects according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to drive conveyor belts and other conveying systems by means of toothed wheels or chains. Such drives require a deflection along an arc (wheels) and/or are burdened with high frictional losses (chains).